1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanisms for preventing the inadvertent removal of a drawer from its dresser or the like and, in particular, to a compressible drawer stop which creates a frictional engagement at the end of the drawer travel yet allows removal of the drawer if desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The unintentional removal of a drawer from its case good such as a dresser can be an unnerving and possibly harmful experience. Accordingly, mechanisms have been developed which absolutely prevent the removal of the drawer or require careful manipulation for removal of the drawer. Although unexpected removal of the drawer upon withdrawal is undesirable, many situations require intentional removal. The positive drawer stops can be tedious to disengage in order to remove the drawer. In addition, the complexity of the drawer stop adds weight to the case good as well as the cost of manufacturing.